youtubecompersonalitesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigahiga
Ryan Higa, known as nigahiga, and his new channel, HigaTv on Youtube, is a Japanese American comedian from Hilo, Hawaii. Nigahiga was created by Ryan and Sean Fujiyoshi on July 20, 2006. His videos used to feature his friends from Hilo including Sean Fujiyoshi, Tim Enos, and Tarynn Nago '''(known collectively as "The Yabo Crew"), and '''Bryson Murata. KevJumba and other YouTubers appear in many of his videos. Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV, Higa's videos are usually solo efforts except during school breaks when he sometimes visits Hilo and collaborates with the Yabo Crew. Popularity Higa and Fujiyoshi's YouTube channel, nigahiga, was created on July 20, 2006. By August 2010, it had over 2,000,000 subscribers, and finally in December 2010 over 3,000,000, making it the site's most subscribed channel and the first channel to do so. As of July 2011, he had 4,000,000 subscribers, and he had the second most subscribed channel on YouTube, with RayWilliamJohnson most subscribed. HigaTv HigaTv Is Ryan's second channel. It was announced on The Announcement. ''In this video he said that he created HigaTv because he felt like he had to make the videos funny on nigahiga. HigaTv is meant to be about Ryan's life more. '''Videography ' *''Australia Trip'' *''Freedumb'' *''Nice Guys (BEHIND THE SCENES)'' *''Tag Your Green!'' *''Canada Trip'' *''4 Guys 1 Car (original) (removed) *''4 Guys 1 Car ''(remade) *''Vidcon and ISA *''Marly and Me'' *''Sole Mate (freestyle)'' *''ISA Trailer'' Videography ;Advertisement spoofs *''The iPod Human'' *''The SahmWOOHOO!'' *''ChildrensBop!'' *''The Portobello Mushroom Burger'' *''The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'' *''Hook on Fonik'' *''I broke my Nexus One!'' *''The Snuggo'' *''TEEHEE BAND'' ;Dear Ryan *''Defeating a Ninja'' *''Superhero'' *''Makeup Guru'' *''Basketball-Tubing Weather Lamp'' *''Liar'' *''Extreme'' *''Epic Meal Time'' ;"How to be" series *''How to be Ninja (remade) *''How to be Gangster ''(remade) *''How to be Emo ''(remade) *''How to be Nerd (remade) *''How to be UFC Fighter'' (removed) *''How to be a Youtube Celebrity'' *''How to be at the Premiere'' {C Tv Program Spoofs *''Mind Geek (Mind Freak) (private) *''House *''Dude vs. Wild - The Desert (Man vs. Wild) Lip-synced songs *''You're Beautiful (audio swapped) *''Circle Circle Dot Dot'' (removed) *''I'm a Gangster'' (removed) *''Wannabe'' (removed) *''Fergalicious'' (removed) *''Savin' Me'' (removed) *''My Heart Will Go On'' (removed) *''Destiny's Angels'' (removed) *''Milk and Cereal'' (removed) *''Numa Numa'' (removed) *''Irreplaceable'' (removed) *''London Bridges'' (removed) *''Barbie Girl'' (removed) *''I Love Them Hoes'' (removed) *''Promiscuous'' (removed) *''I Just Want You To Know'' (removed) *''Sukiyaki'' (removed) ;Movies in Minutes series *''Titanic'' *''The Grudge'' *''Twilight'' *''Harry Potter'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects'' *''Saw 12'' *''Twilight: New Moon'' *''Facebook the Movie'' *''Final Destination'' ;Nigahiga songs *''Yank Dat Cameltoe'' *''Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD'' *''So Damn Stupid!'' *''I Miss You Soulja Boy'' *''The Ninja Glare'' *''Tweet Whore''. *''I'm a Chingstah!'' *''Like a Good Boy'' *''Shed a Tear'' *''I'm Hardcore'' *''Nice Guys'' ;Best Crew *''Best Dance Crew'' *''BEST CREW vs POREOTICS'' *''BEST CREW -The Audition'' ;Ninja Melk *''Ninja Melk Preview'' *''Ninja Melk Trailer'' *''Ninja Melk'' ;Off the Pill *''Off The Pill: Stink People *''Off The Pill: ''Farts *''Off The Pill: ''Nosy People *''Off The Pill: ''2009 *''Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER *''Off The Pill'': Weird People *''Off The Pill'': Rebecca Black (Friday) *''Off The Pill'': Arrogant People *''Off The Pill:'' Feminist ;Rants *''Rant on Bullying (removed) *''Ranting about Music (removed) *''Rant on Liars'' (removed) *''Rant on Comments'' (removed) *''Rant on Nosy People'' (remade to Off The Pill: Nosy People) *''Rant on Stink People'' (remade to Off The Pill: Stink People) *''lRant on ADD'' (removed) *''Violence'' (removed) *''Rant on Asian Dramas'' *''Rant on Music (Remade)'' ;Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure *''The Super Secret!'' *''Ryan and Sean's NSEA'' ;Skitzo *''Introductions'' *''The Halloween Story'' *''The PSA'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Reunited'' ;The Ryan Higa Show *''The Ryan Higa Show: Helga Fawntinilla'' (private) *''The Ryan Higa Show: Milo Ventimiglia'' Agents of Secret Stuff *''NEW NIGAHIGA MOVIE (TEASER)'' *''Agents of Secret Stuff Trailer (Official)'' *''Agents of Secret Stuff'' Word of the Day *''Word of the Day – Pwned'' *''Word of the Day – Bromance'' Daily Life *''Daily Life of Rustin Hieber'' *''Daily Life of NinjaHinja'' Other *''Beautiful Girls Style'' (private) *''Munky Tag'' (private) *''The Stalking Mangina Preview'' *''Subliminal Messaging'' (private) *''Hilo Puppets'' *''Vote for REVO'' *''A Message to All Haters'' *''Sean Returns!'' *''Youtube Live – Wth is a VLog'' *''Thanksgiving Campaign'' *''Copyrighted'' *''Nigahiga Tee-Shirts'' (private) *''Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna'' *''Will Ferrell Calling me out?'' (private) *''1,000,000 Subscribers'' *''2,000,000 Subscribers!'' *''I wanna play a game'' (private) *''braces?!'' (private) *''Things I Like'' (private) *''Vote For REVO'' (private) *''sponsored'' (private) *''5 Nigahiga facts'' (private) *''Asians Wrestle (private)'' *''3,000,000 Subscribers'' *''Honk For Japan!'' *''Romantic Valentine's Day Story'' *''FedUp'' *''Royal Wedding Reaction Video'' *''The Announcement'' *''Clubs Sicken Me!'' *''4,000,000 Subscribers!'' *''That Awkward Moment When'' ; ;